ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL DEBER
by fenix79
Summary: El caballero de bronce mas poderoso estara dispuesto a abandonar todo por su unico amor?


ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL DEBER

Era un día nublado como lo estaba el corazón y la mente del caballero de la esperanza, hoy era un día en el que tenía que recordar un hecho lamentable que marcaba el inicio de su vida como caballero pero también debía recordar el momento en el que le arrebataron a su primer y único amor; Ikki recordaba cómo mientras peleaba contra su maestro debía despedir a su gran amor Esmeralda y ver como se alejaba para siempre la posibilidad de amar para entrar de lleno en el mundo de la soledad y pertenecer a la orden zodiacal. No podía visitar la tumba de su amada pues la isla reina muerte donde él fue enviado a entrenar ya no existía y por tanto esmeralda ya se encontraba en el fondo del mar, solo el recuerdo y el sentimiento lo acompañarían pero el sabia que ese amor ya era cosa de su pasado y cuando recordaba a esa mujer su corazón latía y se alegraba recordando los pocos momentos que compartió con ella en los 4 años que duró entrenando en la isla reina muerte.

Aun recordaba sus cabellos, su sonrisa y su dulce voz pero recordaba el momento en el que en sus brazos tuvo que verla partir sin poder evitarlo, la cicatriz de su rostro siempre le recordaría como perdió a la mujer de la que se enamoró y nada podría hacer para recuperarla; todo debido a su maestro a quien Ikki asesino ese día para ganar la armadura del fénix y a quien no volvió a ver jamás. La caja de pandora de la armadura del fénix a su lado le recordaba que con el sacrificio de Esmeralda vino una misión importante y era proteger al mundo formando parte de los Caballeros de Atena y aunque al inicio desvió su camino pudo volver a pelear al lado de sus hermanos y de Shun para restaurar la paz del santuario y en el mundo al derrotar a dioses que querían destruir todo a su paso y eso no lo hubiera querido esmeralda.

Ikki miraba el cielo nublado y tranquilo y la brisa fría tranquilizaba sus pensamientos y serenaba su corazón….¡pero de repente una figura salió entre las sombras! no podía creer que esa figura había aparecido de nuevo pues creyó que jamás la volvería a ver.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos Ikki, veo que conseguiste la armadura del fénix

-Ma..ma..maestro!- dijo Ikki- usted está muerto, yo lo mate

-Creíste que iba a descansar en paz viendo como la armadura del fénix no es usada para castigar al mundo patético y sin odio en el que vives, he regresado para matarte y llevarme la armadura!

Ikki veía esa mascara y esas cicatrices y recordaba cuánto dolor le causo su maestro Guilty, pero no podía entender como él había vuelto a la vida ya que Hades había sido derrotado y nadie más podía volver a la vida sin su ayuda

-Se lo que piensas mi pupilo, como fue que logre volver a la vida? Pues mientras que tú y tus amiguitos luchaban contra Hades pude salir del inframundo y esperaba este momento para matarte y hacerte pagar lo que me hiciste

Ikki seguía inmóvil así como cuando de niño entreno con Guilty y lo veía como un monstruo que solo buscaba matar y hacerle sentir el odio mas grande del mundo, quería matarlo de nuevo por lo que le hizo a Esmeralda y por haberle dado un odio tan grande con el que casi mata a su propio hermano.

-Te mostrare que el Ikki que conociste no es el mismo así como la armadura del fénix ha cambiado y te regresare al reino de Hades.

-Espera Ikki!, antes que ataques debo decirte algo que te interesara…es sobre Esmeralda

-Esmeralda? Que tiene que ver ella? Te prohíbo que digas su nombre

-Así como yo pude escapar del reino de Hades puedo hacer que ella también lo haga y te reúnas con ella para siempre

-Sera posible?-pensaba Ikki- Mi amor podría volver conmigo?

-Solo te pido que abandones tu deber como caballero y me des la armadura del fénix

Ikki siempre había permanecido fiel a sus ideales y aunque era un lobo solitario sabia que a veces la soledad podía ser más llevadera si tenía a la persona que mas significaba para él para compartir sus días; miraba la caja de la armadura y no sabía que responder o que pensar.

-Toma esto Ikki!- Guilty lanza un golpe que derrumba a Ikki y aunque él quiere contraatacar no puede pues de matar de nuevo a su maestro acabaría con la idea de ver de nuevo a Esmeralda

-JAJAJA, acabare contigo, ha llegado mi venganza

Guilty golpea con fuerza a Ikki y el recuerda que esos golpes fueron los que terminaron con su único amor y no puede regresarlos

-Esta vez te matare y no podrás regresar de la muerte, traeré a Esmeralda para que vea como su amor no la pudo defender de nuevo.

Ikki esta derribado y sabe que su fin llegara pero si con esto puede ver a Esmeralda así sea un momento antes de morir y ella puede vivir de nuevo la vida que se le arrebato no le importa sacrificarse ni tampoco dejar de ver a su hermano.

-Adiós amigos, Atena, Shun- Ikki ve al cielo nublado

-Ikki no mueras!- dice una voz que parece que viene de la lejanía

-Esa voz…Esmeralda!- ikki ve como las nubes se abren y en el cielo azul aparece el rostro de su amada

-Ikki no puedes morir, mucha gente te necesita para seguir adelante, yo quiero que sigas adelante- dice Esmeralda

-Pero si muero podrás vivir de nuevo, tú eres una gran persona y me sacrificare con gusto por ti

-No Ikki no podría vivir sabiendo que tu no estás conmigo, mucha gente ha seguido tu ejemplo a través de tus batallas y por ellos y por mi debes continuar luchando

-No te vería de nuevo Esmeralda y quiero estar contigooo!

-Cuando recuerdes los momentos que vivimos estaré contigo y cuando uses tu armadura una parte de mi estará contigo, pero júrame que no morirás y seguirás peleando con la enseñanza del amor que te deje…si me amas haz valer mi recuerdo

Lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Ikki y su corazón se alegro por un momento y después se lleno de esperanza y jubilo.

-Te enviare al otro mundo para que Esmeralda vea con sus ojos azules como su amado murió a mis manos JAJAJA

-AVE FENIXXXX!

Ikki detiene el golpe y su cosmos se enciende, la armadura del fénix responde al llamado de su dueño y se pone sobre su cuerpo.

-Aaagghh, esa es la nueva forma de la armadura del fénix Ikki, te relevas de nuevo contra mí

-Así es porque esta armadura ha pasado por varias pruebas difíciles como yo pero la llevo no solo para recordar que ahora lucho por la justicia sino también por mi querida Esmeralda y no dejare que uses su recuerdo para lastimarme, su recuerdo es el que me da fuerzas.

-Si…si..si me matas no la veras de nuevo, yo se como traerla recuérdalo

-Tus mentiras no nublaran mi juicio y mi corazón, tu no la puedes traer así como tampoco eres mi maestro

-De que hablas, quien más usaría esta mascara si no yo, antes que me mates yo te matare..MUERE IKKI!

-Puño fantasma del fénix!

Ikki traspasa con su puño fantasma la mente del supuesto Guilty: este ve como se encuentra en un lugar oscuro pero luego se ilumina el lugar y ve que se encuentra frente al verdadero Hades

-Creíste que podías escapar ante mi poder? Ahora acabare con tu cuerpo para que no puedas regresar a la vida!-Grita Hades mientras con su espada destroza el cuerpo de Guilty

-AAAAHHHHGGG! NOOOOO!-grita el maestro mientras su máscara se rompe e Ikki ve que se trata de un hombre común

-Yo era un discípulo de Shaka pero por tu culpa mi maestro murió en la batalla de Hades, el no debía jurarle lealtad a Saori Kido, escuche lo que habías pasado en la reina muerte y quise matarte, busque una máscara como la de tu maestro para confundirte. Deje a un lado la paz que me enseño Shaka para destruirte- habla el hombre mientras su mente se retuerce de dolor

-Me engañaste por un momento pero al decir que Esmeralda tenía los ojos azules ya que sus ojos eran verdes, verdes como la esperanza que me dijo debía representar, por usar su recuerdo hare que de verdad vayas al mundo de los muertos

-Aun tengo fuerzas para acabarte, MUERE IKKIIIII!

-Ave feniiixxx, alas del fénix!

La técnica definitiva impacta sobre el discípulo perdido y con eso Ikki pone fin a la pelea.

-Ahora escucha te diré algo sobre Shaka: el eligió al igual que yo después de una dura prueba servir a Saori para garantizar la paz en la tierra y su muerte fue un acto heroico y no por decisión mía; el era un gran caballero dorado que siempre lo recordare y si estuviera vivo te diría que tu eres quien en verdad no mereces vivir por buscar culpables a una verdad que tu creaste.

-ssshaakaaa!-dice el hombre mientras muere

Ikki no siente dolor o compasión ante esa persona que se atrevió a manchar el recuerdo de su querida Esmeralda, lo único bueno que trajo esta persona fue que por un momento Esmeralda hablara con él y esos instantes de ver su rostro y escucharla duraran para siempre en su memoria y corazón.

-Adiós mi amor, ahora se que estas en un mejor lugar que el que podría darte, seguiré peleando en tu nombre y haciéndome más fuerte pero se que estas siempre a mi lado, sin importar donde este tu cuerpo tu alma siempre me acompañará.

Ikki se retira y no voltea a mirar el cuerpo del caído, solo camina y sus plumas del fénix ondean con el viento, se ha vuelto más fuerte y sin importar lo que los demás le digan el seguirá volviendo una y otra vez como EL AVE FENIX que siempre será.

FIN


End file.
